Thank you, truck
by Mily without surname
Summary: A los dos les atrae lo oscuro, los dos tienen hijos varones, y los dos comprenden el lado más lúgubre de las cosas, pero sin embargo no pueden pasar mucho tiempo sin lanzarse comentarios. "Gracias, camión." Dije en un susurro mientras besaba su frente. "O mejor dicho, gracias bicicleta." "Ya no jodas" Sonreí. E/B, romance y humor. M por mal vocabulario.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Crepúsculo me pertenece. La historia fue creada por mí. Cualquier hecho parecido a la vida real es mera coincidencia xD! **

**En las notitas: Pues es una creación que hoy salió a flote. No me queda nada más que esperar a que les guste y que comenten. Me parecen adorables estos dos con estilos tan oscuros y diferentes, pero sin perder sus roles de paternidad o maternidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU, TRUCK (Gracias, camión)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DOS CONCLUSIONES<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward<strong>_

Por fin el trabajo había acabado, por fin podría conducir a toda velocidad por la ciudad, pasando a todos los demás coches y atemorizándoles con mi oscuro coche que tenía en el techo exterior una simulación muy bien hecha de alas negras de murciélago. Amaba mi coche, era mi orgullo personal, pero eso nadie tenía que saberlo en realidad, me bastaba y sobraba con guardarlo para mí mismo. Los demás podían llamar exteriormente esto una locura, algo extraño, inusual y sobretodo _GOTICO_, pero dejaría que pensaran lo que ellos quisieran, justamente porque eran sus pensamientos y opiniones personales. Ósea, en técnicas palabras, idiotas sin mente más abierta y pensante que se conforma con lo usual. Y sí, eso también me lo guardaría para mí como siempre he guardado mis pensamientos sin decirlos.

A 220 kilómetros avanzaba sobre el asfalto duro y húmedo a causa de las lluvias constantes. Qué podía decir, no era tan malo que lloviese. La gente siempre se quejaba de eso, diciendo que era mejor estar bronceado, salir al sol y a la playa cuando el sol estaba quemando y la radiación ya hacia explotar los malditos estándares UV. Por esa misma razón terminé con mis tres novias anteriores. Intentaban cambiarme a como dé lugar. Con comentarios como "Te verías tan bien con unas bermudas hasta el muslo" "Estás jodidamente bueno y lo arruinas con esas ojeras falsas que te haces" "Salgamos a la playa, el día está tan rico para tomar sol" y "No comprendo tu gusto por lo oscuro y depresivo." Para todas esos comentarios tenía una respuesta, "Soy así, y si no te gusta puedes irte y meterte por tu formado y bronceado culo todo lo que dices, nena." Y así lo hacían.

El celular comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis divagaciones. Aun estando consciente de que hablar por teléfono mientras manejas está mal contesté. Se trataba de Emmett, que tenía un problemita con mi segunda hermana llamada Rose. Así la llamaban todos, yo le decía rata. No porque tuviese cara de rata, solo porque en el Blog en el que posteábamos poemas su Nick era Guapa rata. Todavía me partía de risa con ese Nick.

_**"¿Se puede saber que mierda quieres, Emmett?" **_Contesté con voz monótona.

_**"Baja ese carácter amigo, ya te dije que tengo problemas con tu hermana."**_

_**"De acuerdo, esa mierda la estás diciendo como desde hace dos minutos y enserio voy a tener que cortarte si no te centras porque la policía está cerca."**_

_**"¡Están siguiéndote! Puta madre, Edward, no te vayas preso por mi culpa, me odiaré toda la vida por…"**_

_**"No están siguiéndome imbécil." **_Aparqué al frente de una casa desocupada, vieja y al parecer abandonada de por ahí cerca. Enserio la policía estaba cerca, y podía jurar que estaban siguiéndome, así que preferí pasarme de listo y aparcar para hablar. _**"Ahora dime cual es el problema." **_

_**"Rose no quiere tener sexo. Ya sabes, intenté masajearle los hombros, tocarle el vientre, incluso pasar mi lengua por su oreja, y eso siempre la excita. No es que yo sea egocéntrico, es que en serio le excita. Entonces no sé qué ocurre. Ya van más de dos semanas con eso, y no es la regla ni un dolor de cabeza." **_

_**"Te ves tan desesperado que te ayudaré. Ella generalmente se deprime en estas fechas, no hagas nada para cambiarlo cabeza de chorlito o cabeza de mierda. Ella se deprime en esta fecha y ya. ¿Comprendes?"**_

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y me contestó.

_**"Lo comprendo. Pero enserio mis huevos tienen mucho amor que expulsar…"**_

_**"Escucha, no obligues a Rose a tener sexo ahora ¿Vale? Además de que eso me molesta porque no puedes cubrir tus malditos instintos de patético ser humano con ella, a ella le molestará."**_

_**"¿Puedo preguntar porque ella no tiene sexo en estas fechas?"**_

_**"Vaya, creí que tú eras su esposo." **_Contesté con sarcasmo.

Emmett y mi hermanita se casaron el año pasado. Los decorativos, la luna de miel y todo lo demás fue idea de Alice, mi otra hermana. Ella es tan diferente a Rose que sorprende que sean hermanas de sangre. Físicamente y mentalmente son opuestas. En el físico Alice es bajita, tiene la piel de porcelana, el cabello negro y corto y se viste a la _MODA _siempre. Y cuando digo siempre es siempre. Nunca la verás sin tacones a no ser que esté durmiendo o totalmente deprimida. Rose es algo así como mi compinche y acompañante de mis locuras, o así fue antes de que se hiciera novia de Emmett. Rose tiene el cabello rubio, es muy alta, tiene la piel trigueña gracias a sus salidas constantes con Emmett y prefiere sus botas y capas para vestirse.

Cuando ella comentó en casa que se casaría con el imbécil de Emmett (quién no me caía mal ahora, pero de todos modos tendría mi venganza algún día por haber arrebatado a Rose de mí vida diaria) Estuve días intentando controlar mis ganas de golpear todo. Ella y yo éramos como unos hermanos difíciles de ver. Casi como amigos. Creábamos poemas y los publicábamos. Lástima que ese blog ya está en el olvido desde el año 2008, año en el que comenzó a salir con Emmett. De todos modos ella seguía queriéndome y era lo importante.

_**"Lo soy, pero nunca me contó cuál era su problema en esta fecha. Yo intenté averiguarlo en los años de noviazgo y jamás lo descubrí." **_

_**"Espero que siga siendo así entonces." **_Dije contento mirando hacia la casa abandonada. Era bonita a pesar de tener las paredes en mal estado y la pintura desconchándose. Eso le daba el toque en verdad. _**"El único consejo que te puedo dar es que no la obligues a nada ni tampoco pedirle besos ni abrazos. Déjala en su mundo este mes y después volverá a ser la Rose de siempre. Esto es así desde que cumplimos los dieciséis. No creas que dejó de quererte o fijarse en ti. Está pensando en lo que le pasó. Adiós." **_Corté, esperando a que mi consejo al menos le fuera de ayuda.

Me quedé un rato en el lugar porque mis ganas de manejar se habían bajado un tanto al recordar el problema de Rose. Como desearía quitar su problema fácilmente pero eso no se podría. La herida en su pecho se abría cada vez que esta fecha se acercaba. El único consuelo que yo tenía como su hermano era saber que luego ella seguiría igual que siempre, con una sonrisa, ojos expresivos y pensamientos oscuros al igual que los míos. Volvería a la normalidad.

Seguí con mi vista a una mujer de baja estatura (no tanto como la de Alice), llevaba una camiseta negra con un estampado de _Atreyu_ **(1)**, pantalones piratas hasta la rodilla y Converse de un color desconocido por la noche y los rayos lunares que dejaban todo de un molesto color blanco lechoso. Llevaba el cabello cortado hasta los hombros pero algunos mechones de un color parecido al rojo parecían brillar ante la luz de los focos de la calle y la luna.

_**"¿Qué coño?" **_Susurré cuando ella se subió a una bicicleta y estuvo parada allí por mucho tiempo.

Cuando iba a cruzar la calle ya montada en la bicicleta, justo un camión grande venía por el camino contrario. Si es que el camión daba la vuelta a los minutos esa chica quedaría hecha pasta de sangre en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de mi coche. Pensé que haría algo o dejaría la bicicleta en el asfalto, pero en vez de eso siguió avanzando. _**"¿Esta tipa está loca?" **_Dije en voz alta bajándome del coche dejando la puerta abierta del asiento del conductor sin importarme si alguien entraba. Necesitaba salvar a esa chica que no tenía al parecer la mente para salvarse a ella misma.

Como ya habrás adivinado, no soy Superman ni un superhéroe, pero puedo cometer un acto de buena persona. El camión contra mí no sería una buena idea. De seguro yo terminaría hecho pasta sangrienta en el suelo. La idea era salvarla y salvarme de paso sin herirme por salvar a alguien. Dejé de pensar y corrí hasta alcanzar a la bicicleta. El camión avanzaba rápidamente y el conductor se veía cansado a través de las ventanas sucias. Si es que no estaba equivocado, él estaba pasado de copas.

La luz cegadora de los focos delanteros me hizo retroceder por unos momentos. El camión ya estaba demasiado cerca como para arrepentirme de lo que haría. Empujé a la chica y a la bicicleta hacia el lado izquierdo de las líneas de tráfico y alcancé a tirarme al suelo también, quedando a su lado. Por unos momentos me quedé en un silencio sepulcral. Solo sentía mis respiraciones entrecortadas y las respiraciones cortadas de la chica que había salvado. Abrí y cerré mis dedos en un movimiento rutinario, acariciando el pasto mojado por el sereno de la noche.

_**"¿Estás bien?" **_Hablé sin mirarla si quiera.

Ella respondió entre suspiros. _**"Estoy bien, hombre que se cree superhéroe." **_Fruncí el ceño por su tono atrevido. La había salvado y… no es como si esperara sus agradecimientos. Solo quería algo de humildad por su parte.

_**"Por lo menos me creo un superhéroe y no un maldito Kamikaze, mujer suicida." **_

_**"¿Suicida?" **_Me preguntó haciéndose la inocente. Estuve tentado a hacerle burla por su pregunta tan absurda.

_**"¿Por qué querías hacer eso?" **_Casi grité. _**"¿No te das cuenta de que atentaste contra tu vida? Ah, se me olvidaba, eso era lo que querías. Y por eso has terminado con la bicicleta encima de tu plano pecho." **_Dije burlesco observando sus pequeñas tetas. Digo, además de Alice era la mujer con menos tetas que había visto.

Me puse de pie y limpié mis manos en el pantalón negro, dejando este con restos de tierra, pasto seco y pasto mojado. Ella intentó sacarse la bicicleta de encima sin mucho éxito. Con una mano agarré el manubrio azul y la dejé al lado de un árbol. Gruñó limpiándose la ropa en un acto inconsciente. Porque eso haces cuando te caes al pasto, a la tierra, a la arena o a cualquier puta parte en donde sepas que vas a mancharte.

_**"Gracias, extraño, pero en serio no debiste hacer eso." **_

_**"Extraño no. Me llamo Edward. Y si lo hice fue porque quise." **_

_**"Si la calle está vacía… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba avanzando con la bicicleta?" **_

_**"Nada, estaba hablando con Emmett, digo, mi cuñado. Le corté y preferí quedarme en la calle para pensar un poco sobre lo que le estaba pasando a un familiar. Entonces vi a una mujer loca que no sabía lo que hacía y quería suicidarse." **_

_**"Cuida tus palabras, Edmund." **_Amenazó cruzándose de brazos.

_**"Edward." **_Corregí, también cruzándome de brazos.

_**"Entonces cuida tus palabras, Edward. Verás, todo fue un mal entendido. Yo probé algo allí adentro." **_Apuntó a una casa que se veía lejana. Era de color verde. O así se veía. Amaba la noche pero lo único malo de ella es que casi nunca podías acertar a los colores. _**"No sabía que era algo malo. Mi amigo me dijo que se me pasaría el dolor de estómago. Sufro mucho de eso." **_Suspiró y continuó. _**"Y como la tonta que soy probé un poco. Cuando venía sentí mareos pero pensé que se trataba de algo pasajero. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que venía un camión hasta que sentí tu aventón. Fin de la puta historia." **_

Ella parecía tan sincera que fue malditamente imposible no creer esa historia. Además era bastante lógico. Suspiré mirándola un buen rato. No teníamos nada más de que hablar.

_**"Está bien, te creo. Pero…, eso no quita el hecho de que eres una tonta." **_

Frunció el ceño viéndome con acidez. Pero como a mí nadie me ganaba en miraditas de odio la miré con tanta intensidad que su sonrojo se hizo presente. _**"Mira, no me interesa si crees que soy tonta o inteligente. Tengo que irme a casa. Mi hijo debe estar preocupado y no se duerme hasta que mamá está en casa. Su abuela es algo excéntrica así que debe estarle contando historias del más allá y esas mierdas." **_Mordió su labio inferior lentamente y siguió hablando con nerviosismo. _**"No soy una mala madre. Fue solo por hoy. Y-"**_

_**"Ya. No me des explicaciones. Te veo muy mareada para hablar cosas coherentes."**_

_**"¿Qué mierda quieres decir con que estoy muy mareada para hablar cosas coherentes? Todo lo que te digo es cierto." **_Frunció el ceño de nuevo y el aro que colgaba de su ceja izquierda se movió. _**"Ahora mismo voy a irme a casa en bicicleta y llegaré viva. Porque estoy bien." **_

_**"Lo último que le falta a la calle es una loca con drogas en el cuerpo. Vamos, si quieres te llevo a tú casa. Aunque… ahora que recuerdo dejé el coche a la suerte. Si es que no me lo robaron, puedo llevarte." **_

Giró su rostro. _**"¿Y si te lo robaron?" **_

_**"Fácil. ¿Ves ese carrito de allí?" **_Apunté a un carro con unas ruedas abajo. No sé de donde había salido, quizás con tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo no me di cuenta de que estaba allí. Pero parecía perfecto para equiparlo atrás de la bicicleta grande. Perdón chicos del barrio, se quedarán sin el carrito con el que juegan. _**"Voy a hacer alguna mierda. Si es posible pedirle a una persona que viva aquí herramientas y haré lo posible para juntar el carro con la bicicleta. Así regresaremos a casa. Y si eso no es lo suficientemente atractivo, llamaré a un taxi porque tengo mi teléfono." **_

_**"No me llama la atención ir contigo. No te conozco y no sé si eres un psicópata."**_

_**"Es lo obvio. Te daré algunos de mis datos aunque sé que te importa una mierda. Soy Edward Cullen, tengo veintisiete, amo a mí gato llamado Batman, me gustan los dibujos y poemas oscuros pero de día tengo que tener un rostro sonriente o sino mi jefa me saca del trabajo aunque me dejé vestirme con lo que quiero, y tengo un hijo llamado Thomas." **_

_**"¿Tienes un hijo?" **_

_**"¿Tienes un hijo?" **_Me burlé. Ella parecía afectada por el hecho de que yo tenía un hijo. Pues yo también estaba afectado por el hecho de que ella tuviese un hijo. Había dicho que no era una mala madre y toda esa mierda. Poco me molestaba. No me _afectaba _de manera mala, me _afectaba _de manera sorprendente. Ella se veía tan pequeña, frágil e inocente que daba un poco de vergüenza imaginársela teniendo sexo con un hombre.

_**"Me llamo Bella. Tengo veintitrés, buena cocinera, amante de la familia y las mierdas hogareñas. Me gustan los niños aunque no lo parezca y amo a Arthur." **_¿Se refería a su novio o esposo? Arrugué mi nariz. _**"Arthur es mi hijo. No te confundas. Su papá desapareció como es tan cliché. Pero juro que alguna vez voy a embarazar a un hombre y cuando él esté a punto de dar a luz le diré lentamente que tengo que irme del país porque odio a los hombres embarazados" **_

Aguanté las ganas de reír y con un gesto amistoso le dije que me siguiera.

* * *

><p>Solté un grito de felicidad al verlo ahí, tan igual y perfecto como siempre. Al llegar enseguida revisé los papeles del coche, el llavero de águila que Rose me había dado, y unos documentos. Todos estaban ahí así que con una sonrisa de felicidad hablé. <em><strong>"¿Qué esperas para subir, Bella?" <strong>_Ella miraba atontada mi coche. No era la mirada que todos ponían, era una mirada de aprecio y sorpresa.

_**"Realmente genial. Me gusta ese detalle de las alas. Se ve muy bien." **_

_**"¿Cierto? Ahora sube porque quiero llegar a casa. Todo el puto día me la pasé trabajando y quiero dormir por unas horas ¿Vale?" **_Subió en silencio.

En la primera cuadra tuve que bajar la velocidad porque a la señorita lenta no le gustaba la velocidad. De 220 tuve que bajar a 60. Imaginen mi maldito castigo por haberla salvado. Porque para mí manejar con esa velocidad era un castigo. Demasiado lento y aburrido para mí. Bella miraba por el espejo sin decir nada.

_**"¿Cómo se llamaba tú hijo? ¿Thomas?" **_Preguntó lentamente.

_**"Sí, Thomas. ¿Por qué?" **_

_**"Es gracioso. Arthur se peleó con un chico llamado Thomas la semana pasada en su escuela." **_

Ahora que lo recordaba Thomas me comentó sobre una pelea que tuvo con un chico de su clase. Más nunca supe que fuese expulsado o suspendido de clases. Y si fue así no me enteré. Tenía muy poco tiempo para ir a sus reuniones de la escuela, y eso más de una vez me hizo llorar en el baño como una chica de dieciséis. Odiaba fallarle, pero así eran las cosas. Desde que su madre había muerto las cosas se desordenaron mucho. Por supuesto yo no dejaba de preocuparme de sus materiales, tareas y horas adecuadas de dormir. Trataba de ser un buen papá entre mis opciones. Aunque estaba seguro de que su profesora encargada nunca me había visto, ni tampoco ninguno de sus profesores.

Quise pasar de su comentario y encendí la radio. La cambié dos o tres veces hasta encontrar una buena canción. Esta era Somebody told me, del grupo The Killers. Era ligera y entretenía lo suficiente como para cantarla o concentrarse.

_**"¿En cuál escuela va el tuyo?" **_Me preguntó alzando una ceja curiosa.

_**"Diablos verdes. Ya sé que esa mierda no pega nada, pero así le dicen a su escuela. Mi hermana fue a matricularlo así que no sé qué tiene que ver eso con la historia de la escuela." **_

_**"Arthur también va en esa escuela." **_

_**"¿Enserio?" **_Contesté desinteresado.

_**"Sí, enserio, gilipollas." **_

_**"Sin insultarse unos a los otros. ¿Cuál es el apellido de tu enano? ¿Le diste el tuyo?" **_

_**"El estúpido de su padre no lo reconoció así que… que tal, mami Swan se hizo cargo de eso. Arthur Swan."**_

-hace unas semanas-

_"Papá, estoy enojado con todos. Ese imbécil no dejaba de molestarme y por golpearle todos saltaron y dijeron que yo era un idiota por hacerlo." _

_"¿Lo hiciste por defensa? Qué mocosos tan raros." _

_"Es que, mira, Arthur Swan suele molestarme por las mañanas porque dice que soy un raro. Pero él también lo es. Yo colecciono estampillas de Nickelback, Beck, 3 doors down, mientras que él compra posters de Avenged Sevenfold, Incubus y Bon jovi. Digo, somos parecidos pero me dice raro. Por esa mierda se ganó un golpe en el ojo."_

-presente-

Arthur Swan, Arthur Swan, Arthur Swan. Ese enano era el que molestaba a Thomas. No puedo creer que esté conversando con la madre de ese mocoso malcriado que no sabe nada más que molestar a los demás y creerse un rebelde, según las historias contadas por Thomas. Le prometí a Thomas que me vengaría de su padre o madre si es que alguna vez me encontraba con alguno de los dos, pero ya veo que mi venganza no estaría muy bien hecha ya que con Bella las cosas habían sido diferentes. Y hubiese deseado que no fuese así.

Los dos nos miramos por varios segundos.

_**"Sé que esto te parecerá infantil, pero descubrí que tu hijo es el que molesta al mío." **_Se encogió de hombros. _**"Y le prometí que me vengaría del apoderado que tuviese. Y tú eres ese apoderado." **_

_**"En realidad no, mi madre-" **_

La interrumpí subiendo la voz. _**"No me jodas con tus mierdas, Bella. Eres su madre y has hecho a un niño de mal. ¡Haré pagar a la persona que ha criado a esa porquería de niño!" **_

Todo parecía humorístico. Pero yo en verdad estaba con los huevos ardiendo por la furia que tenía. ¿Cuántas veces Thomas llegó con un hematoma en sus brazos? ¿Cuántas veces Thomas me dijo llorando que estaba harto de que Arthur le molestase? Solo hasta hace unas semanas mi hijo se dio el coraje para ponerlo en su lugar de una vez. En vez de golpearle y decirle que estaba mal, le abracé orgulloso de su logro.

La última mierda que sentí fue una fuerte bofetada y aparqué al frente de un quiosco azul.

_**"Me bajo aquí, gracias Edmund." **_

_**"¡Edward!" **_Grité ganándome miradas de algunos transeúntes del lugar, incluyendo al señor de boina que atendía el quiosco azul. Bella sonrió.

_**"Qué loco, hablas solo contigo mismo… no deberías llamarte." **_

¡Agh! Ahora llegaría a casa muy tarde y encima con rabia.

En la soledad de mi habitación, me puse a pensar en las cosas que me habían pasado hoy. Pasee mis dedos por la mejilla herida a causa de la bofetada y sonreí sin explicación. Era la bofetada más linda y adorable que me hayan dado. Sus deditos delgados quedaron marcados en mí pálida piel y su sentido del humor extraño me llamó mucho la atención. De esto había sacado dos conclusiones del día, una mala y una buena. La buena es que había salvado a una persona, y la mala es que no sabía su paradero, ni su número, ni en donde vivía y además quizás estaba transformándome en un masoquista.

* * *

><p><strong>Me pondré a explicar el primer uno encerrado en paréntesis. <strong>

**Atreyu: Es una banda de metalcore originaria del condado de Orange, California, Estados Unidos. **

**Y creo que ese fue el único paréntesis que usé xd, sin más que decir gracias por leer y si comentan no haré que Aro las busque y las mate por revelar el secreto de los vampiros. **

**¿COMENTARIOS?**


End file.
